THE EXPENDABLES: UNKNOWN SOLDIER
by STAILS565
Summary: Three meisters and their weapons needs to help restore the world from some powerful enemy that is powerful as Church , the one who started the academy and the Guardian from this world,. but along the way, a possession from madness is going to happen, a love confession, two tragic deaths will happen, one who is almost the verge to be a void , and another who is a void


**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: the start of the story that will be a manga**

**YIN YANG: yeah, it will, RAW needs to say if its good**

**STAILS: yeah, RAW needs to be, so Yang can you please do the disclaimer if you will.**

**YIN YANG: Sure itll be my pleasure, STAILS565 doesn't own the movie 'The Expendables', or the show ' Soul Eater', which they put the characters in that universe.**

**STAILS: Thank you Yang**

**YIN YANG: No Problem STAILS**

**STAILS: Please Enjoy**

_**THE EXPENDABLES: **_

_**UNKNOWN SOLDIER**_

_**PROLOGUE O1:**_

_**THE SCYTHE MEISTER & THE SCYTHE  
**_

It was dark in the city, and peaceful. Well peaceful as it will get, cause in the dark there was some animal killing innocents' people. On the ceiling theres someone holding a scythe, it was night, so his features can't be seen. The man disappears and run to where the monster was killing some of innocent humans and gets their pure souls. When the monster sense his next meal, it turn to see a woman, the woman was scared the monster run to her and was about to kill her if it wasn't for the man who went in between and block the attack. The woman run, away and left the man with his weapon partner to deal with the monster. When the monster went for another attack the man block it, and leap out of the way.

The reflection of the human weapon appears in the blade.

"so this is a Kishin ," the man said

His weapon partner said," _yes, another, one of those, Yang his soul has become a Kishin egg now"._

"yeah, if someone breaks from the path of human, and eats pure human souls they may risk of becoming a kishin", the Scythe Meister that is name Yin yang said

His partner said," _Well, his just like me, a demon human weapon"._

"But one thing that's different, you're not that ugly Gunner", Yang said, to his partner, without looking at the scythe.

Gunner smiles and said," _thanks for the compliment now, should we discard the evil soul".?_

Yang said," not a problem". Yin Yang spins Gunner with ease, and did his fighting stance, the kishin, which it have blades sprout from some of its limbs and stands on its legs but its crouch down, and it's a mixture of Dog, Boar, and Ape. The Kishin, was walking slowly, and eyeing Yang carefully, it was different from other Kishins that just attack directly. Yang was doing the same thing, but he was using his eyes and was just standing there.

The kishin run, to the raven haired Meister to attack, which Yang block it, and hit with a roundhouse kick, sending some of his Soul wavelength through the hit to injure the creature. Yang, spin the scythe with one hand, the kishin, got up, and went again this time, it was able to injure the Meister, but not severally.

"_Yang, you alright"? _Gunner asks, he was always worry, for his meister, but he have also hidden feelings for Yang ever since the day they met.

The meister said," Im Fine, Gunner its just a scratch , don't worry". Yang grip, Gunner tightly," now lets just finish this". And it was the Kishin was thinking the same, so he so he run, to the meister and jump to make its deadly blow. Yang look up, and jump the creature, he spin Gunner with his hand, and his weapon glow blue, only the blade. And stab the creature , yang said," Its Your end mother fucker". He slice the creature, and landed on his feet, still holding his weapon partner.

In Front of them was the Kishin egg, Yin Yang let gunner transform back to his human form.

" well, theres your dinner", Yang said, he was dress in black vest with a raised collar with some mesh armor underneath, bandages on his forearms with some white armwarmers that are also have some of black, black pants that have some belts that start from thighs to where the black portion of the pants, with some bandages that in the beginning have some black cuffs, with some little unique belts hanging from them before the still toe boots that he have.

Gunner got the Kishin egg , look at his meister and said," well, thanks yang, even though your turn me into a death scythe before we graduated from the academy ". The Human Weapon was dressed in vest that also a hoodie, with the same mesh armor, bandages on his forearms, as well on his waist that have a belt that in the buckle theres a unique jewel hanging from his left side, black pants , with same time of bandages as Yang that instead of the belts there is some chains , before his boots.

" well, you can chose, not to eat it, but its your dinner", Yin yang said, he smiles to his weapon partner, which smiles back.

The Blond weapon said," Okay, then". , Gunner eats the kishin egg, and he still loves it.

"Now should we get back to where Maggie is"? Yin Yang said.

Gunner looks at Yang and said," sure, lets go". He leaps to a rooftop with Yang following suit.

When they got there, Maggie was waiting in her Cat form, shes a witch also a cat monster.

"You came back", Maggie said, going to Yin yang and Gunner.

Maggie transform into her human form which shes dress in a purple poncho, with purple plain short sleeve shirt, with some arm wrists, black pants, with some black boots, she have cat ears on her head with the tip white.

Yang said," yes, we came back, so the others not return yet huh", Looking around.

"no they haven't you guys are the first to come," Maggie said, and smiles ," Gonna wait huh".

Gunner walks inside, Yang looks at where his weapon partner went and said," yes, yes we gonna wait."

" Cool, and ", Maggie turns back into a cat," wheres my fish"?

Yang looks down, he gets a fish, he have hidden, and holds it up for Maggie to get it ," here it is".

The cat witch says, before jumping and getting the fish," thank you yang".

" No prob.", Yin yang said, before, he went inside.

_**PROLOUGE O2**_

_ In the darkness a certain African American was there holding a chain scythe ready to do his killing._

" _so theres the target?", The African American said, watching the one who he and his partner is going to kill._

_The reflection of his partner appear on the blade and said," yes, theres the target , you know what to do". _

" _yes, I know, lets go", The Meister said, then he dissolve into the darkness, going to kill his target._

**STAILS:Okay, Im done**

**YIN YANG: good, try your best huh?**

**STAILS: yes, I try my best, so the intros are kind of the same as the show, but with a little twist in it, so RAW, tell me what ya think, if its good, the title , that the prologue have, its just for a while.**

**YIN YANG: so Review, the Manga will be posted in Facebook, in the page that both STAILS and RAW are managing, and make intros, and videos of so you can go and check it out.**

**STAILS: So you know the drill, Review, ^_^**

**YIN YANG: Reviews will be honored ^_^**


End file.
